Klaine Through the Bad and Good
by A.R. Liam
Summary: Klaine through the good times and the bad some Sam and Mercedes too.
1. Chapter 1

All Kurt could think about was the first time he heard Blaine sing it was breath taking and at that moment he started to fall for him. Kurt played 'Teenage Dream' on loop for at least a week. Everytime he looks into Blaine's eyes he forgets what he was thinking.

Kurt was on his way back from a weekend with Rachel Berry visiting NYADA and she hadn't stopped talking the whole drive home. Kurt wasn't really listening though, he was a little nervous. He had gotten a text from Blaine saying they needed to talk and thats never a good way to start out a conversation. When Rachel and Kurt pulled into Kurt's driveway Blaine's car was out front which made Kurt smile but he was a little anxious.

After telling his family about the trip Kurt and Blaine went to go get coffee and catch up Kurt wanted to know what Blaine wanted to talk about that he couldn't have mentioned over the phone or while they were texting, although he was gone they were texting basically all day and talked on the phone at least three times a day. They got their coffee and sat down at a table by the window's it was warm outside for it being the middle of January and the sun was shining. Blaine reached across the table to hold Kurt's hand and Kurt asked "What do we need to talk about?"

"Kurt, while you were in New York I ran into Sebastion when I came here to get coffee after school. He tried to talk to me and I started to walk away but he grabbed me back and apologized. He said that the Warblers wanted to talk to me so we went to Dalton to see them but the Warblers weren't there and Sebastion started to sing. It was a duet so i joined in," Kurt glanced away but Blaine continued "...after the song was over he kissed me and...um... I kissed him back" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and there was complete silence until Blaine finally spoke again "Please, say something Kurt.."

"What am I supposed to say Blaine you kissed him.." As soon as he finished that sentence the door shut and in walked the Devil himself Sebastion, Blaine hadn't noticed he walked in until Kurts expression went from heartbroken to pissed.

"Oh hey Blaine" Sebastion said walking up to them with an evil smirk. "sorry, I hope I'm not interupting."

Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt "actually your" and before he could finish Kurt said "your not why don't you sit down" Kurt's eyes started to sting and he knew he was going to start crying if he didn't leave soon "if you two want to be together here's your chance because I'm done." Kurt turned around to leave and Blaine jumped up and yelled "Kurt! Wait!"

Blaine tried to chase after him but Sebastion grabbed his arm "Get off of me Sebastion!" Blaine glared at him.

"Why would you want to go chase that" Sebastion growled eyeing where Kurt just walked off, "when you have me standing right here?"

Blaine looked disgusted "OK Sebastion I'm going to tell you this one time I'm tired of you being an ass to Kurt. I'm in love with him! Not you!" Blaine yelled as he pushed Sebastion off of him.

Sebastion stood there in shock while Blaine ran out and took out his phone to call Kurt. _'Please answer the phone Kurt' _Blaine thought "Please Kurt don't shut me out because I made one stupid mistake I love you! Sebastion doesn't mean anything to me." he said to Kurt's voicemail. As soon as he hung up he sent him a text.

_Kurt I love you please give me a chance to explain._

Blaine waited in his car outside Lima Bean for a while and when he hadn't heard anything from Kurt he decided to go over to his house he wasn't going to trash his relationship (if he was still in one). Kurt's car was the only one in the driveway so he figured he was home alone he went up to the door and knocked then he finally yelled through the door "Kurt, please let me in so we can talk" he waited and there was no answer so he kept talking "...or we can just talk through the door" still nothing "...Kurt can you at least listen to me?" nothing Blaine's eyes were starting to water "...Can you open the door to let me know you're alive or I may just have to brake down the door." Blaine knew he wasn't going to open the door but kept yelling to him anyway ".. You probably already know this but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon unless you open the door you can smack me if you want to but please open the door." Blaine was suprised when he heard somebody unlocking the door.

Kurt opened the door "What do you want from me?"

Blaine could tell he had been crying and tried to reach for his hand but Kurt stepped back "I want you to talk to me, yell at me, slap me anything just don't ignore me please." They were both crying now.

"I opened the door will you go home now?" Kurt whispered trying but not succeeding at holding back his tears.

"Kurt I can't leave you like this and I know that you're mad."

Kurt cut him off "No, Blaine I'm not mad I'm done if you want to be with Sebastion then go it's obviously what he wants."

Blaine looked up at him shocked trying to hold eye contact but Kurt turned away "Do you really think I want to be with him? Because I'm not on his front porch knocking on the door and begging for him to listen to me. I'm on yours because I love you! Not him and I told him that."

"Oh, really did you tell him that before or after your flirty duet? Oh, wait or was it after you two KISSED?" Kurt wasn't just mad he was heartbroken.

"Ok, you know if you want me to leave I will but can you honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore?" Blaine asked.

"Goodbye Blaine" Kurt said as he shut the door.

Blaine half smiled "That wasn't a yes...I love you Kurt." Blaine turned around and walked to his car got in and drove away.

Kurt put his head against the door and fell to ground in tears _'he cheated on me with Sebastion and yet I couldn't look at him and purposely break his heart?' _he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Blaine had been trying to get close to Kurt but he was avoiding him as best as he could. Blaine was even as desperate to try and pass him a note during class but Kurt never opened it and when the bell rang Kurt was the first one out of class and he threw it away. Blaine let him go and figured they would talk in Glee Club.

When Blaine got to the choir room Kurt was already there so he went and sat next to him. Kurt was about to get up and move when Mr. Shue walked in so Kurt just sat back down.

"This weeks assignment is originality" Mr. Shue wrote it on the board "I want you to sing an original piece as a duet or on your own. I figured since we went to Nationals last year singing original songs we may do it again. It will be a competition and the song that wins may be part of our setlist for Nationals." Blaine only half heard the assignment he was to busy thinking about what to do to get Kurt to forgive him.

When Glee ended Kurt basically ran out and Blaine chased after him this time "Kurt wait!" he yelled after him. That's when somebody grabbed Blaine's arm he didn't realize who it was until he looked up and saw Sebastion, of course at the same time Kurt turned and saw Sebastion. Sebastion saw out of the corner of his eyes that Kurt was looking at the two of them Sebastion smirked and pressed his lips against Blaine's . This time Blaine immediately threw him off of him and Sebastion stumbled back a couple of feet into the wall.

Blaine turned and saw that Kurt was standing there still and he was crying. Blaine walked over to him and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's expression he was just as suprised by the kiss as he was. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw Sebastion brushing himself off with a grin on his face. He saw Kurt was staring and he said "Wow I'd definetly have to say our first kiss was better but Blaine throwing me off for your benefit was definetly pretty hot."

Blaine turned around his eyes flaming with rage, "I didn't do that for Kurt's benefit I did it because I felt like was going to throw up." Sebastion started to take a couple steps toward them as Blaine continued "Sebastion I can't stand you and I really wish you would leave me alone."

Sebastion stood only a few feet away at this point and he started talking "If it weren't for him," Sebastion glared at Kurt and continued staring at him as he kept talking "we would be together happy and in love and we would both we Warblers and you wouldn't have to put up with the New Directions who barely pass as a show choir!"

That was far enough for Kurt he stepped forward and glared right back at Sebastion "You can talk shit about me and you can try to come in between me and Blaine but you are not allowed to talk bad about my friends you're just mad because we kicked your asses during Regionals!" At this point Kurt was in Sebastion's face and Kurt didn't even see it coming, next thing he knew his head bounced off the floor, his mouth was bleeding, Sebastion was grinning, and Blaine was running over. Sebastion looked like he was about to kick Kurt while he was down but Blaine lunged for him and tackled him into the ground. Kurt was watching in shock as the two of them wrestled around on the floor and he finally got up. Sebastion was now on top of Blaine and he punched him in the face a couple of times. Kurt found himself screaming "Blaine! Sebastion stop it!" That's when the rest of the New Directions came out and Finn threw Sebastion off of Blaine. Sam and Puck went to hold Sebastion back and Finn went to see if Kurt was okay but before he got to Kurt, who was like five feet back with tears running down his face and his lip bleeding, Blaine was already there. "Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked pulling him into a hug suprisingly Kurt didn't fight him.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asked his question more pointed to Blaine who's lip was also bleeding and it looked like he was going to have a black eye.

"He" Kurt started pointing to Sebastion and stepping away from Blaine "punched me and he was going to keep hitting me but Blaine" he now looked at Blaine "tackled him to stop him."

At that point Finn was heading back towards Sebastion and Puck left Sam to hold Sebastion back while Mike and Puck had to start holding Finn back "You son of a bitch what the hell is your problem?" Finn screamed at Sebastion.

"Kurt is my problem while he was gone me and Blaine had a great time and then he comes back and everything is destroyed!" Sebastion said staring at Kurt "the only thing i regret was hitting Blaine more times then I hit Kurt." Nobody had really been paying attention to Blaine they thought he was still with Kurt until he came up in front of Sebastion and punched him in the face. Sam was behind Sebastion at the time holding him back and defensless. Blaine punched him one more time and then he just walked away headed towards the parking lot.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and started chasing after him "Wait!" Blaine was in the parking lot on the ground against his car when Kurt finally caught up to him and sat next to him. Kurt looked over at him and saw that Blaine was crying. Kurt cupped his face looking at his lip and eye. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it hurts but its nothing compared to everything else" he finally looked up at Kurt and Kurt could see the compation in his eyes. "I can't believe I let him come in between us Sebastion said that you destroyed everything but it was me who destroyed everything the minute I actually listened to him and that kiss..." his voice trailed off then he picked up again "Kurt I'm so sorry none of this would have happened if it weren't for me and I-I...um I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" Blaine murmered while standing up crying even worse then he was before. "I love you Kurt but I will understand if you don't love me anymore." Kurt stood grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a hug. Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck and continued crying.

Kurt pulled back and looking into Blaine's eyes said "Blaine I was mad I actually still kind of am but the love that we feel for eachother doesn't just go away because we got into a stupid fight and it wasn't your fault Sebastion went all psycho and getting hit was worth watching Sebastion getting hit. I hate violence but I have to say I hate him more." Kurt laughed.

"So you forgive me?" Blaine asked, the hope showing in his voice.

"Only if you let me take you up on that smacking you thing." Kurt said jokingly barely having time to laugh before Blaine pulled him into a kiss and then he whispered "I love you" into Kurt's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn, Sam, and Puck got Sebastion out of McKinley before any teachers had the chance to figure out what happened. Lucky for Kurt his parents had just left to go out of town for a week so he didn't have to explain anything to anybody well except the Glee club but he was hoping Blaine would beat him to the punch (no pun intended). Kurt didn't think that was the end of Sebastion but he figured he had awhile before he would try anything.

Kurt and Blaine were planning on meeting at Lima Bean to talk about things and they were both nervous. When Kurt arrived Blaine was already there and he had Kurt's coffee sitting on the table. Kurt felt bad seeing him with a black eye,

"Thanks" Kurt said after Blaine handed him his coffee.

"It should still be hot I literally just sat down" Blaine managed to get out nervously.

"Yupp, still hot" Kurt said not knowing what else to say.

"Look Kurt, I'm so sorry none of this would have happened if it weren't for that horrible kiss. It's all my fault" Blaine said anxiously.

"No, not all of it. I mean no you shouldn't have kissed him but I was gone so..." Kurt got out before Blaine cut him off "No! It's not your fault you being gone is not an excuse. There are no excuses for what I did and I will always regret it. I just want to know if you can forgive me. I'm so so sorry." Blaine rambled.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and.." Kurt got cut off again but this time by Nick and Trent, two of the Warblers, who were coming up behind Blaine so they couldn't see his black eye. But they looked mad "Dude, why did you hit Sebastion what happened to once a Warbler always a Warbler?" At that point they were in front of Blaine and could see his face.

"I've kind of been wondering the same thing." Blaine said trying not to be mad at his old friends who seemed to be blaming him for the fight with Sebastion.

"What happened to your face?" Trent asked

"Well its kind of a long story." Kurt cut in.

"Don't tell me your still dating him?" Nick said rolling his eyes at Kurt.

Kurt looked shocked he himself used to be a Warbler and now they were against him '_they used to like me and Blaine together'_ he thought. He looked up and Blaine looked just as shocked.

"Umm…that's actually what we were dicussing before you interupted us." Kurt whispered under his breath so nobody could hear him. "Well I guess I'll go then so you guys can talk." Kurt said so they could actually hear him.

"No wait I don't want you to leave. I want them to leave especially if they are going to be rude to you." Blaine said strongly.

"What?" Nick and Trent said together "why aren't you mad at him Blaine?" they both looked shocked.

'_What did Sebastion tell them' _Kurt thought to himself but it looked as though Blaine was thinking the same thing.

"Umm.. I think I may have missed something why in the world would I be mad at Kurt he should be mad at me. Wait a second what did Sebastion tell you?" Blaine said shocked.

"He said that Kurt got all mad because you weren't in love with him anymore and you were going to break up with him and Sebastion was talking to Kurt then Kurt hit him and you walked in at the last second to see Sebastion hit Kurt back then" Trent said "and then all the New Directions members held him back and you punched him in the face." Nick chimed in.

Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt was speechless. Kurt glanced at Blaine and he lost it Kurt was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Then Nick and Trent looked at him in shock. Finally Blaine spoke up "Do you really think thats what happened?"

"Umm...well yeah" the two Warblers said in agreement.

"Wow you guys know that whole 'once a Warbler always a Warbler'? That also applies to me and Kurt!" Blaine was obviously pissed "come on Kurt lets go somewhere else and talk I'm so tired of hearing all this crap and people starting stuff without having all of the facts!" Blaine was staring at the Warblers "it's obvious that after David and Wes graduated you guys fell apart I'm glad I followed my heart and transfered to McKinley because even if I hadn't I'm pretty sure I would have quit the Warblers by now." Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile "Come on lets go somewhere else and talk."

"Wait! Blaine!" the Warblers chimed in again.

"No I'm done I don't even know why I care what you guys say anyway. I'm going to go and try to save my relationship with my boyfriend the most important person in my life and you can go tell that new leader of yours that if he even looks at Kurt the wrong way I will make his life a living hell!" Blaine said turning and walking towards the door.

Kurt stopped laughing and was shocked at how mad at them he could be but yet so nice with him. This was the first time Kurt had seen Blaine go off like this. Yeah they've had their fights and he has seen him get mad but not like this. Kurt came back to reality and followed Blaine out the door. "Hold on a second Blaine are sure you want to leave like that? Those guys are your friends? and you knew them before I came along." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm to slow him down.

"Yeah, sure they are or were my friends but you ARE still hopefully my boyfriend?" Blaine said basically asking about still being his boyfriend taking Kurt's hand off of his arm to hold his hand and for the first time in awhile Kurt didn't pull back which made Blaine look at their hands and smile up at Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt said smiling back to him "I'm still your boyfriend but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." Kurt barely got that last part out before Blaine pulled him into a kiss.

"By the way I really think we should stop coming here." Blaine whispered into Kurts lips.

"Agreed." Kurt murmured back before their lips met again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you say the kiss was horrible?" Kurt asked Blaine from his bed looking at Blaine.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Blaine asked trying obviouly to avoid the question.

"I am I'm studying my boyfriend...so did you like the kiss or not? And don't tell me what you think I want to hear." Kurt said in response with a smile.

Blaine got up and moved next to Kurt on the bed "Well.." he said quickly then leaned in and stole a kiss "yeah you're still the better kisser" Blaine said catching his breath after the kiss before leaning in for another one.

Kurt jokingly pushed him back "Well now Mr. Anderson aren't you supposed to be studying?" Kurt asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I am studying" he stole another kiss then leaned back again "I'm studying my boyfriends lips." Blaine smiled and leaned back in for another quick kiss.

"So do you have anything planned for Glee club this week?" Kurt asked.

"Well maybe" Blaine said with a smirk that meant he was up to something. "You?"

"Maybe?" Kurt said surprised "and no I think I will just opt out this week I've had a lot going on." Blaine nodded in response. "So what do you have planned Blaine?"

"I can't tell you my boyfriend may get jealous and I don't want that to happen. Sorry I guess you will have to wait to find out." Blaine laughed out.

"You know you're a jerk" Kurt said and pushed Blaine off his bed.

"But you love me!"

"Maybe"

"I know how to change that to a yes...I was going to save this for Glee tomorrow but I'm trying to get back on your good side as soon as possible so I can show you now. Let me run out to my car for my guitar." Blaine said before running out of the door.

When Blaine got back in he started playing around for a second then he said "Well, I was planning on seranading you through your door but here goes nothing.." Blaine started off singing soft.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em> 

He looked up at Kurt now raising his voice a little.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

Kurt's eyes started to water and Blaine got off the chair and moved to sit next to him looked directly in his gorgeous blue eyes and finished the song off.__

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

At the end of the song Blaine just grabbed Kurt and held him as close as he could get and whispered to him "I love you Kurt." all Kurt could manage was an "I love you too." Blaine squeezed him tight for a minute before letting go.

"So what'd you think?" Blaine asked. "I didn't think it was bad enough to make you cry I mean yeah it may have been a little rough but come on now." Blaine laughed.

"No it was perfect and if you would have serenaded me with that I would have opened the door" Kurt laughed back.

"Well I guess next time I will know what to do." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand "So where is our new coffee spot going to be?"

"About that..Blaine I think you should call Trent and Nick." Kurt mumbled.

"Why would I do that Kurt you heard what they said they believed _**him**_ without even talking to us first they just threw out accusations at us and I stood up to them for you." Blaine said confused.

"That's just it Blaine you did it for me. I didn't ask you to." Kurt said.

"No!" Blaine jumped up from where he was sitting. "You didn't have to that's what I'm supposed to do for you. I'm your boyfriend." Blaine yelled obviously pissed.

"Blaine come on I didn't mean it like that." Kurt pleaded

"Well then how did you mean it Kurt because to me it sounded like you don't want me to stick up for you! Do you even want to be with me anymore because all we've been doing since you got back is fighting. Is this the whole mine as well get it over with now since your going to New York next year and I will still be in high school" Blaine was yelling.

Kurt was tired of fighting "You know what maybe you're right maybe I am starting fights to get it over with now." Kurt said truthfully "I thought about that a lot while I was away it isn't fair to try and put you through a long distance relationship maybe we should just break up now." Kurt and Blaine were both crying.

"Fine then you know what I will leave!" Blaine gathered up all his things "Goodbye Kurt Hummel!" Blaine basically ran out of the door.

When Blaine got into his car he lost it he couldn't stop himself from crying he got out his phone and was about to text Kurt knowing he was only twenty feet away but Kurt's words rang in his head so he just left. When he got home he went to his room put his head phones in and listened to the playlist of all the songs Kurt had ever sung.

Kurt knew everything he said was true he had thought about breaking up with him to save him the trouble of a long distance relationship but he didn't actually want to break-up with him. Looks like he didn't have a choice now. Kurt put his head phones in and listened to the playlist of all the songs Blaine had ever sung.

Not knowingly they both layed on their respective beds listening to each others music, regretting everything they had just said, and staring at their names in their phones debating whether or not to call the other person. Both decided against it figuring the other person would call if they wanted to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

"How come Kurts not here today? He hasn't returned any of my texts either." Mercedes asked Blaine while sitting down during Glee club on Friday.

"Your guess is as good mine" he mumbled under his breath not meaning for her to hear it but of course she did. Mercedes reached over and grabbed his are "What do you mean? He's your boyfriend!"

"Not anymore" Blaine said getting up and rushing out he didn't want to think about what happened yesterday even if he was the one who started the fight yesterday breaking up was supposedly a mutual agreement that he never wanted to agree to.

When Blaine got to his car he decided he wanted coffee and decided to go to Lima Bean because he didn't want to talk to anybody and he figuered Kurt wouldn't be there after agreeing yesterday that they wouldn't go back there and the Warblers were at practice. He just left his own rehearsel and figured it would only be fair to text Mercedes to apologize.

'Sorry I just don't want to talk about it and as for him not being at school maybe he's sick'-B

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't sick Kurt skipped because he didn't want to see Blaine. It hurt him to think about Kurt at home by himself wallowing in self pity he wished that fight never would've happened. Blaine started to picture Kurt's face after seranading him. His smile his bright blue eyes sparkling with every word he sang. Blaine's phone vibrated in his hands it brought him racing back to reality. He had a new text from Mercedes.

'Or he's heartbroken'-M

'Did he say that?'-B

'He didn't have to why else would he not be at school?'-M

'Maybe he's sick I don't know...I don't know anything anymore that fight was just so stupid and I can't believe we broke up over it.'-B

'Why don't you tell him that?'-M

Blaine actually thought about telling Kurt all of this but after walking out on him yesterday he couldn't just apologize.

'I can't'-B

'Then I will simple as that'-M

'Don't ok? Just because I say the fight was stupid doesn't mean Kurt feels the same I'm just going to give him some space and if he wants he can move on no matter how much it would hurt me to see him with somebody else it's his life and I can't stop him but I'm still so deeply in love with him'-B

'Not ok he's my best friend and I don't want to see him hurt anymore then you do and its too late anyway I already made plans to meet him at Lima Bean to talk'-M

'No Mercedes especially not at Lima Bean I'm here right now and if he's trying to avoid me then I have to comply. Change the meeting place'-B

Blaine glanced up and he saw Kurt getting out of his truck and his heart skipped a beat he wanted to go hide in the bathroom but he was froze. Kurt walked in and got right in line not even noticing him sitting there. Blaine went to say his name but nothing came out.

'Too late he's already here'-B

Kurt got his coffee turned around and saw Blaine staring at him Kurt walked over to him and he looked mad "I can't believe this how could you go along with this"

Blaine looked confused "Go along with what"

"Don't play dumb Blaine you two set me up"

"Oh you think me and Mercedes set you up and we didn't. If you don't want to see me I'm going to respect your wishes. She had no clue I was even here but if you want me to leave I will"

The door shut and they both looked up to see Mercedes. "Oh hi Blaine and Kurt! You two look like you're in middle of something I'm just going to go get my coffee and find a table you two feel free to talk."

"It's ok Mercedes you can have this table I'm leaving" Blaine tried to smile but it just hurt too much so he got up and started to walk away. Mercedes and Kurt just stared after him "Well why aren't you going after him?" Mercedes asked Kurt trying to push him towards that door but he held his ground. So Mercedes chased after him instead "Blaine wait!"

Blaine was out in the parking lot before she reached him "I can't it hurts to much" Blaine said through tears "if he wanted to be with me it would be him chasing after me and he would have stopped me last night when I walked out" tears were easily flowing down his face now and he couldn't stop them so he just turned and started towards his car.

"Did you ever think he is thinking the same thing that if you wanted to be with him you wouldn't keep leaving. Running away doesn't solve everything." Mercedes yelled after him.

That hit Blaine hard and stopped right in his tracks, she had a point he just keeps running away, he turned and headed right back in he stopped in front of Kurt who was now sitting at the table reading a magazine. "Kurt" he jerked his head up and looked at Blaine he could see he had been crying "can we talk?" Blaine said sincerly.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want to talk to you!" Kurt nearly yelled it at him and Blaine almost jumped. Kurt got up and stormed out of the parking lot pulling Mercedes with him. Blaine stood there for a minute before what had just happened sunk in and he sat down. "wow maybe its really time for me to let him go" Blaine murmured to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday rolled around fast for Kurt besides being yelled at by Mercedes and questioned by basically everybody else he didn't do anything but think about Blaine and he was dreading school but he knew he couldn't miss another day so he would just have to suck it up. He was hoping nobody would ask about Blaine he really didn't want to cry during school and all his friends he had either talked to or could see his relationship status on Facebook which he spent all day Saturday debating whether or not to change it. He checked Blaine's page a couple of times and he hadn't changed it and his picture was still of Kurt and Blaine from last prom. Kurt finally changed his status to single Saturday night. It was now Monday morning and Blaine hadn't changed anything, Kurt just figured he hadn't got on Facebook yet but the truth was he couldn't bring himself to change it not even after seeing Kurt changed his and deleted all their pictures, which left Blaine heartbroken and basically locked in his room the rest of the weekend. Although Mercedes was mad about the whole break-up and texted both all weekend knowing the conversation would be lacking. Blaine never texted her back at all and although she never said anything she was worried about him.

Kurt was quiet and distracted all day, he noticed Blaine wasn't at school during third period because he wasn't in Spanish class. He skipped lunch to go catch up on the work he missed while he wasn't there on Friday. Kurt was debating on whether or not to go to Glee club all day even though he talked to Mercedes all weekend and after he asked her to stop bringing up Blaine she hadn't said his name again he knew she would question him during Glee. Kurt turned around to leave the school deciding to skip Glee club when he almost ran into somebody he didn't recognize. The boy was tall with bright blue eyes and straight brown hair that rounded his face and bangs that fell in his face. "Oh, sorry I'm new here you're Kurt right?" the boy asked.

"Um..yeah sorry I'm Kurt nice to meet you" Kurt stuck out his hand to greet him.

"You're in glee club right? Can you help me find the choir room? I talked to uhh...what's his name...Mr. Shue thats it..I talked to Mr. Shue about auditioning and he said to stop by today after school so thats what I'm doint" The boy said and gave Kurt a weird look.

Kurt had just realized he was staring at him and shook his head "Oh come on I'll show you the way thats where I was headed anyway we have practice today." Kurt turned and started to walk towards the choir room and the new kid walked behind him quietly.

"Woah Kurt you brought us Justin Bieber!" Puck said examining the new kid after they arrived.

"Actually my name is..."

"Jake!" Mr. Shue interupted "Guys this is Jake and he wants to audition for the New Directions. Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Umm yeah can I use a guitar I would have brought mine but its not unpacked yet."

"Go ahead and you can sit or dance around its all up to you." Mr. Shue answered.

Jake grabbed an acoustic guitar and started playing and as soon as he did most people knew the song.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>and now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

Everybody in the room was looking at him breathless his voice was amazing. Even Puck looked shocked. 

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love<em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family<em>  
><em>It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved<em>

The guys wanted to back up his vocals but they were too shocked to move and they didn't want to get upstaged.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait I'm sure<em>

_There's no need to complicate_  
><em>Our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_  
><em>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>  
><em>I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason<em>  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do<em>  
><em>Our name is our virtue<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours<em>  
><em>so please don't, please don't, please don't.<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate<em>  
><em>'cause our time is short<em>  
><em>This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours<em>

When he finished everybody was staring at him. He put the guitar back and moved the chair to where is was before he grabbed it to sit on.

"That was..umm.. amazing" Mr. Shue added and the whole group burst into applause "welcome to the New Directions Jake." Mr. Shue held out his hand to welcome him in.

After everybody calmed down and properly introduced themselves to Jake they sat down. Kurt sat down on the right of Mercedes and on his left Jake sat down. "So where's Blaine at today?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Who's Blaine?" Jake butted in.

"Oh he's Kurt's boyfriend" Mercedes blurted out.

"Actually Blaine is my EX! boyfriend" Kurt said back to Mercedes with a glare "and I don't know where he is."

After that glee club was kind of quiet and all they basically did was tell Jake how things work and caught him up on the history and Finn decided it would only be fair to warn him "Being in Glee club is kind of like social suicide." Finn blurted and all the other members glared at him "what I thought he had the right to know?"

"Oh its ok I'm used to being on the bottom of the high school food chain I got bullied at my old school because after I came out" Jake said with a smile.

"Wait you're gay?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Wasn't it obvious he has a Bieber cut" Puck blurted out before Jake had a chance to answer. Jake just started to laugh and then everybody joined in.

Mercedes pulled out her phone, went to her contacts, and selected a name.

'Your missing a pretty interesting day'-M

Blaine was at home on his laptop staring at Kurt's relationship change with tears in his eyes when his phone went off. He figured it was Mercedes and when he saw the screen it was confirmed he read the text and looked a little puzzled.

'What do you mean whats going on?'-B

Kurt saw Mercedes texting somebody and figured she was talking to Blaine. "What are you texting him to tell him about how I called him my ex?" Kurt asked and right after he finished the bell rang. "Actually no and why are you acting like you don't even care?" Mercedes said walking out of the classroom. Kurt sat there shocked for a minute before realizing Jake was talking to him.

"So do you want to go get some coffee?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sounds fun I could use a distraction" and with that Kurt left with Jake

'There is a new kid and I think you have some competition'-M

'Wait competition for what'-B

'Kurt's heart' -M along with the text there was a picture of Kurt leaving with Jake.

Blaine stared at the text for a long time he didn't recognize Jake but he knew the look on Kurt's face it was the same way he used to look at Blaine and that hurt him more then anything.

'Its not a competition if he wants to move on I'm not stopping him after all we did break up'-B

'Then why weren't you at school today?'-M

Blaine never texted back instead he shut off his phone, went to his bed, and got under the covers and just layed there for what felt like hours.

The next day Blaine got to school late he had fallen asleep last night while laying in his bed and he forget to turn his phone back on so he didn't have an alarm, luckily he had missed the only class he had with Kurt except glee club and when he got there Kurt wasn't there yet so he sat in the corner. When Mercedes came in she walked up and sat by him with a concerned look "I didn't think you were here today" she asked.

"Yeah I shut off my phone last night and forgot to turn it on so I didn't have" Blaine paused when he saw Kurt walk in with Jake and they were just laughing as if nothing in the world mattered. Mercedes saw he was staring at them and patted his shoulder "oh sorry I meant to say I didn't have an alarm." Blaine finished.

Kurt could see Blaine staring at him out of the corner of his eye and Jake asked "Who's that guy up there staring at us like he wants to punch me?"

"Oh that's Blaine and he would never hit you." Kurt answered.

"I'm not so sure" Jake said sitting next to Kurt before Mr. Shue walked in.

"Oh it looks like everybody is finally here." Mr. Shue said jokingly not knowing it was a tender subject.

"Mr. Shue if you don't mind can I sing something?" Blaine asked getting up and walking towards the front of the room. "Just thought I could return the favor of Jake singing yesterday. By the way I saw the video on YouTube you have a great voice."

"Umm...yeah sure go ahead Blaine." Mr. Shue replied.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh,  
>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.<br>These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh,  
>Oh oh oh oh,<br>A wet world aches for a beat of a drum.  
>Oh.<em>

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt while he started to sing. Mercedes dropped her head into her hands knowing this wasn't going to turn out well. 

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down<em>

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
><em>I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue<em>  
><em>These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh<em>

Blaine blinked and a tear ran down his face and Kurt wouldn't look at him.

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
><em>Restore life the way it should be<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
><em>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
><em>Restore life the way it should be<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

When the Blaine finished he wanted so badly to leave the choir room and never come back but instead he walked back to his seat and sat down. He looked at Mercedes who felt so bad for him and was surprised he stayed and said "I'm tired of running away." Mercedes gave him a quick hug and whispered to him "it will all work out you know he still loves you" Blaine still had some tears running down his face from the performance.

The rest of glee was pretty boring Mr. Shue rambled on most of the time and Blaine was busy staring daggers into the back of Jake's head who was up there laughing with Kurt. Blaine wasn't mad at Jake he envied him. '_It should be me up there making him laugh and I should be holding his hand' _Blaine thought to himself.

When glee ended Kurt and Jake walked out together and Mercedes sat in there with Blaine watching them leave. "Do you want to go get some coffee?" she asked him concerned.

"No I'm trying to not drink as much coffee I'm just going to go home." Blaine answered and walked out of the room and Kurt started talking to him "What was that?"

"That was me letting you go. If you want to be with Jake I'm not objecting I understand we're through." Blaine replied.

Kurt stood there shocked and then Jake walked up to them, stood next to Kurt, looked at Blaine and said "Oh hey Blaine that was a great performance you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks" Blaine stuck out his hand to greet Jake.

"So do you guys want to go get some coffee?" Jake asked them.

"Umm I'm trying to cut back on coffee but you two go have fun and make sure to take good care of this one." Blaine said patting Kurt on the shoulder. Blaine saw Mercedes coming out of the choir room and walked towards her.

"I thought you were done running away" she asked.

"I'm not running away this time I'm letting him go." Blaine answered.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by slowly for Blaine seeing Kurt and Jake get along so well broke his heart and no matter how many times he said he was letting go and letting Kurt move on it still hurt to watch. It was now Friday and Blaine was emotionally and physically drained he didn't know how he made it through the week and he only had Glee club to go before he could go home.

"So any plans this weekend?" Mercedes asked but Blaine didn't answer he was to busy staring at Jake and Kurt to even hear her question. "Hello Blaine" she waved her hand in front of his face making him lose concentration.

"Oh, what were you saying?" he asked

"What are you doing this weekend? Besides wallowing in self-pity"

"I'm not wallowing its just going to take some time to get used to not being able to have a conversation with him without crying and not being able to hold his hand whenever I want I just need some time ok?" he snapped and regretted his tone "sorry I'm just going through a tough transition."

"You know its not just you?" Mercedes said and this caught Blaine's attention "he still loves you just because he tries his best to hide it doesn't mean anything he spent an hour yesterday telling me all about how he misses the way your eyes sparkle when you sing and when he says he loves you"

"Wait what?" Blaine asked confused "does that mean I still have time to get in this competition?"

"What competition?" Mercedes asked "he will always pick you. You just have to get your head out of your ass and make an effort."

"Then my friend that is exactly what I am going to do. I just need your help ok?" Mercedes nodded and he continued "when Mr. Shue gets in here just distract Jake so I can make a suggestion then talk to Kurt." Almost on cue Mr. Shue walked in and Mercedes went to go talk to Jake.

"Umm..Mr. Shue if I may" Blaine said standing up and Mr. Shue nodded towards him "since Valentines day is coming up I was thinking we should do duets next week?"

"Thats a great idea Blaine. You heard him next week we will be doing duets so partner up and start practicing I guess."

Blaine walked down took Jakes seat because he was still off talking to Mercedes and sat down next to Kurt "So what do you say do a duet with me?" Blaine asked Kurt with a huge smile.

"I don't know if thats really a good idea" Kurt said but his heart was telling him to just shut up and say yes "I mean we just broke up and.."

Blaine cut him off "who else would I sing with everybody knows you have the best voice hear" Blaine complemented "plus our voices harmonize perfectly and its a great way to get past all the awkwardness"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes they were sparkling like they used to when he would say I love you and Kurt wouldn't dare to take the sparkle away so he stumbled out a few words "yeah sure"

"Great rehersal after school at my house?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes couldn't keep Jake detained anymore and he walked over to where Blaine and Kurt were "So any chance you want to do a duet?" he asked Kurt.

"Wow I feel popular today sorry I already told Blaine I would sing with him but maybe next time and yeah your house after school sounds good do you know what we're going to sing?" Kurt answered and asked.

"Umm I have a few ideas like always...3:30 then" Blaine winked at Kurt and walked back to his seat next to Mercedes.

"What are you grinning about"

"I just opened the door to my boyfriends heart. What are you grinning about?" Blaine replied

"I love how you still call him your boyfriend" Mercedes laughed

"So what about you who are you going to sing with? It looks like Sam wants to ask you maybe I should make myself scarce." Blaine grinned.

Mercedes grabbed his arm "No I think I'm going to ask Jake if he wants to sing with me since you stole his partner and all but change of subject what song are you going to sing with Kurt?"

"Well I'm open for suggestions but I was thinking maybe 'Two is Better than One' what do you think?" Blaine said with a glow.

"Really you're going to pull out TSwift?" Mercedes asked

Kurt had been debating whether or not to show up at Blaine's for practice and decided it would be unprofessional not to so now he was walking up to his exbofriends house about to pick a song for their duet. His head was telling him to turn around and go the other way but his heart was telling him to just knock so he did. The door swung open right after he knocked like Blaine had just been waiting on the other side of the door. "Hey Kurt come on in" Blaine greeted him with a smile.

"Hey so I have no clue what you want to sing so umm.." Blaine's touch sent chills up Kurt's back and all Blaine was doing was helping him remove his jacket "any suggestions?"

"Come on lets go to my room and practice up there and yes I do have an idea for a song selection."

"Please share" Kurt said following Blaine up the stairs.

The room was just as Kurt remembered his bed against the right wall and a couch on the wall where the door was. On the far wall were two windows and his desk was between them. His tv was on the wall opposite his bed and Kurt froze in the doorway.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked walking towards him.

That snapped Kurt out of his daze "Oh um yeah I'm good so what song were you thinking?"

Instead of answering Blaine grabbed his guitar off the stand and started playing and he started singing along.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought hey<br>You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
><em>You know that it all takes my breath away<em>  
><em>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

Kurt was staring at him and Blaine gave him a look and then Kurt started to harmonize with him letting Blaine still take the lead.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Blaine stopped singing and Kurt took the lead he still looked a little dazed and confused with the song selection.

_I remember every look upon your face_  
><em>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<em>  
><em>You make it hard for breathing<em>

Blaine jumped back in harmonizing still allowing Kurt to have the lead. 

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>  
><em>I'm finally now believing<em>

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Blaine took the lead and Kurt stopped to let him have the solo. 

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey<em>)

Blaine gave Kurt another look and Kurt harmonized again. 

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
><em>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>But I figured out with all that's said and done<em>  
><em>Two is better than one, two is better than one<em>

They finished the song off strong sharing the spotlight. When the song started Blaine was all the way across the room and Kurt had just now realized that Blaine was close. Close enough for him to smell the cologne on him, close enough to feel his breath on his face when he talked, and close enough to kiss him if he dared to. Kurt and Blaine just stood there staring at each other and they both started to lean in for a kiss when Kurt's phone went off. Kurt jumped back but Blaine just stood there with a hurt look in his eyes as Kurt pulled out his phone to check it "it's a text" he said looking at the screen then he opened it.

"Oh.." Blaine said wanting to know from who if it was Mercedes he was pretty sure he was going to kill her.

'Hey Kurt I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee or something?' -J

There was an awkward silence after Kurt read the message he didn't know whether to say yes or no and before he could say anything Blaine filled the silence "so who's it from?"

"Oh umm its just Jake he wants to know if I want to go get some coffee." Kurt looked up for the first time since reading the message and he could see the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

"If you want to you can go ahead I think we practiced enough for today anyway." Blaine managed to stumble out even though he didn't mean it.

"No its ok we didn't get a chance to talk about... the song.. um we didn't get a chance to talk about the song."

"Is that really all you want to talk about?" Blaine asked with that hurt look still in his eyes "I think we need to talk about more than just that."

"I can't" Kurt said and he turned and walked out of the room

"So I guess your going to get that coffee after all?" Blaine called after him but Kurt never answered. Blaine walked back to his bed and sat down not knowing exactly what happened.

'Yeah coffee sounds good I need a distraction right now'-K


	8. Chapter 8

"So are you going to tell me why you need a distraction? I'm going to guess it has something to do with your boyfriend." Jake mumbled

"Ex boyfriend. He is my ex."

"But do you want him to be?" Jake asked.

"That's just it I don't know I thought I did I figured it would be better to end it now since I'm going to NYC next year and he will still be in high school but now I don't know." Kurt rambled.

"You just have to ask yourself one simple question do you still love him?"

"Of course I love him he was my true love and I will always love him but sometimes love isn't enough." Kurt replied "Can we please talk about something else. Who are you singing your duet with?"

"Well Mercedes asked me but I don't know because that kid Sam was glaring at me so I didn't answer yet." Jake laughed "What's up with those two anyway?"

"Well they had a summer fling only Sam moved away and now he's back and wants her back. Something happened between them and then Mercedes broke up with her boyfriend Shane but she won't go out with Sam either basically they are in love but won't admit it to each other." Kurt said.

"So kind of like you and Blaine" Jake stated.

"That is completely different" Kurt snapped back. "I have to go Jake" and with that Kurt got up and left. Jake was right he was still in love with Blaine and everything else shouldn't matter but it did.

* * *

><p>Blaine was laying on his bed in the same place he was when Kurt left when his phone went off he debated whether or not to look at the message he hoped it was from Kurt but doubted it was.<p>

'How'd your duet go? :)'-M

'Uhh it was going great we almost kissed I think then he got a text and ran away'-B

Blaine pulled up his contact list and stared at the name for a minute debating whether or not to text him.

'Kurt we need to talk'-B

His phone went off again and he lunged at it hoping it was Kurt but it was Mercedes 'You almost what? Is he ok?'-M

'As far as I know he is fine the text was from Jake he wanted to hang out and Kurt went running I think he likes him'-B

Blaine and Mercedes talked for another half hour and Kurt never texted back and Blaine figured he wasn't going to get to talk. When his phone went off again he just figured it was Mercedes so when he grabbed his phone and it said from Kurt his heart skipped a beat and he was scared to open it but did anyway.

'Yeah I know we do'-K

'Tell me a place and time and I will be there. And I'm sorry Kurt for everything I shouldn't have started that fight or walked away. The only thing I don't regret about the last week is our duet. You did great and I'm always honored to sing with you'-B

Blaine stared at his phone waiting for a response but there wasn't one. Blaine was home alone and he was sitting on his bed playing his guitar and just singing along to pass the time he was faced towards the windows.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams_

In his head Blaine was picturing the first time he and Kurt had kissed. He remembered every detail like it was yesterday and he wish he could go back to that day. Even if Kurt didn't hear him he was singing this song to him. 

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin_  
><em>The taste of your kiss<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>Oh it feels like the first time every time<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

Another voice came from the doorway behind him joining into the song and it made Blaine jump but he kept singing. He got up and turned around and headed to stand next to the other boy and put all his heart ino the end of the song. 

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Oh, every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

"I knocked and there was no answer and I could hear you up here singing so I came up here I hope you don't mind. You sounded great" said the boy standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm happy you came and I was just passing the time waiting for you." Blaine replied.

"Well here I am" Kurt replied "so I guess we need to talk but where to start?"

"I know let me see your phone." Kurt handed Blaine his phone and Blaine shut it off and handed it back they smiled at each other. They were standing really close and were talking in whispers then Blaine closed the space between and their lips met. Kurt pulled back after a second and whispered into Blaine's lips "now who's trying to avoid talking?"

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt in for a hug he could have stood there holding Kurt in his arms for hours. Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurts neck "I'm so sorry Kurt I love you"

Kurt pulled back "Please stop apologizing its not just your fault we both made mistakes and I'm sorry too." Kurt moved back in for another hug. "I love you too." They both jumped when Blaine's phone went off. "Oh so you shut my phone off but yours is allowed to go off" Kurt asked jokingly.

"Yeah sorry it's probably just Mercedes asking more about what happened." Blaine said grabbing out his phone.

'I'm sorry do you want to go get coffee and talk?'-M

Blaine showed Kurt the message "So up for some coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Anderson are you asking me out on a date." Kurt replied.

"It depends. Do you mind if Mercedes is there? I mean I sort of owe her and showing up there together would really surprise her and I think it would make her happy."

"Then its a date. Why do you owe her again?" Kurt asked.

"Oh its a long story lets just say she was the one who told me to get my head out of my ass and fight to get you back." Blaine answered

"Well then remind me to thank her." Kurt said laughing "she sure does have a way with words."

"That she does and she's really been a good friend while we were fighting I don't think I would have made it through the last couple of days without her." Blaine said walking out his bedroom door then he reached over and pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked after the kiss.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N So I'm debating if I should start a Future Klaine Fic and possibly also write a Samcedes story tell me what you think. Reviews would be nice please tell me what you think and if there are any songs you want me to put in I will try to work them in Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"So we're good right?" Blaine asked Kurt while driving to Lima Bean to have coffee with Mercedes.<p>

"Are we?" Kurt asked nervously. Yeah sure they had made out but they still hadn't really talked that much "I want us to be"

"So do I and I don't want to start another fight but did you mean that stuff about breaking up because you will be going to college next year and I will still be here in high school?" Blaine asked.

"Well technically you said it I just agreed." There was a pause then Kurt continued "but yeah I've thought about it."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand that was on his leg. "Please don't Kurt" Blaine was practically begging "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you it hurts just thinking about it."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand "You won't lose me" he reassured him "I don't ever want to hurt you and if I had to let you go after I graduated to avoid it I would its not fair for me to expect you to follow me to New York after you graduate and-"

Blaine cut him off "Kurt, going to New York is both of our dreams and if anyone is being unfair its me. I'm expecting you to wait for me when you could have any guy you want"

"That's just it Blaine I don't want anybody else I just want you and its always going to be you." Kurt could see the smile growing on Blaine's face.

"Then it's settled?" Blaine asked "we aren't going to break up?"

"ever" Kurt added.

"Ok we aren't going to break up ever" Blaine repeated. Kurt loved when he did that it was so cute and reassuring. There was a silence but it was calm and peaceful then Blaine cleared his throat and asked "So... what's going on between you and Jake?"

Kurt just looked up at him a little surprised "What?" was all he managed to choke out.

"Well I was just wondering if there was anything going on between you guys" Blaine stopped and Kurt waited for an explanation "its just you two have been spending a lot of time together and..." Blaine paused looking for the right words "do you have feelings for him?"

"Blaine are you jealous" The thought of Kurt having that power over him made Kurt smile.

"Should I be" Blaine asked and he sounded nervous

"Blaine we just had this discussion even though its super cute that you're jealous you don't have to be you are the only guy I want and will ever want. I love you and nothing Jake or anybody else does could ever change that."

"Well I wasn't jealous I was just wondering and I hope so because you're stuck with me." Blaine gave Kurt a cheesy smile but Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

As they pulled into Lima Bean Kurt said "I thought we agreed to stop coming here"

"Yeah we did but they have the best coffee around and its our spot"

"Our spot" Kurt asked with a smile getting out of the car and waiting for Blaine.

"Yeah" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand "Our spot you know we hang out here all the time and we even came here before we started dating."

"Yeah our spot that sounds good to me." Kurt said with a smile.

When they walked in they saw Sam and Mercedes sitting together and they both looked on the verge of tears. Kurt started to walk towards them but Blaine pulled him back "No, lets give them some time to talk and we'll get our coffee." Kurt nodded in silence agreement. After getting there coffee they saw that the two were still talking and they both had a tear falling down their faces. "Come on lets sit over here" Blaine said nodding to an empty table where they were close enough that if they tried they could hear Sam and Mercedes. "I feel so bad"

"Why" Kurt asked.

"Because it's so obvious that he is in love with her he has been begging for a second chance since he came back and that was the week of sectionals which was before Christmas. I mean he even joined the synchronized swimming team just for her. I know what its like to be willing to do anything for the person you love and I can sympathize."

"Yeah same I don't know why she won't just admit she is in love with him it's very obvious but she won't just admit it." Kurt agreed.

"Well I know earlier in the year he was talking about surprising her on Valentines day but you can't tell her ok?"

"Oh I forgot Valentine's day is Tuesday...So what's he planning to do give me all the details!" Kurt said his party planning side coming into full effect.

"I'm not sure I don't even know if he's still going to do it after all that stuff after there duet." Blaine said laughing.

When they looked back over Sam was sitting at the table by himself and Mercedes was basically running out the door. Sam looked heartbroken "Come on lets go talk to him" Kurt said pulling Blaine up.

"Hey Sam are you guys ok?" Blaine asked.

"No were not" and with that Sam was gone.

Kurt and Blaine sat there drinking there coffee and talking. They ended up staying for another hour and surprisingly they didn't run into anybody else they knew. Blaine drove back to his house him and Kurt said there goodbyes and Kurt left.

* * *

><p>"So are we still on for Valentines Day?" Blaine asked somebody through the phone.<p>

"Yeah but remember we can't tell anybody." The other boy said back.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update a lot of stuff going on and I have a lot of competitions for school so I haven't been home. Reviews would be nice good or bad.**_

"Nobody knows anything right?" The boy asked Blaine while sitting on Blaine's bed. Nobody was home except for those two and his parents were out of town for the weekend so nodoby would be there anytime soon.

"Nobody knows" Blaine said with a smile trying to comfort him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The boy asked unsure.

"Its a perfect idea as long as nobody finds out." Blaine answered.

"That means we can't tell anybody and I won't if you won't"

"Believe me I'm not telling anybody anything." Blaine laughed.

Somebody was knocking on the door downstairs and both boys jumped. Blaine moved to the window and he saw Kurt's car in the driveway and he started panicking. "OH crap its Kurt! What are we going to do. You have to leave like right now."

"Where am I supposed to go?" The boy asked matter-of- factly.

"Umm I don't know but we need to find somewhere and fast he knows that my parents are gone and he knows where the spare key is!"

There was another knock downstairs this time it was louder and longer.

"Shit" Blaine said "OH I have an idea here hide in there and I'll text you when its ok to leave I'll take Kurt on a walk or something." Blaine said shoving the boy into the closet.

Blaine ran down the stairs and opened the door just as Kurt was about to knock again he had an annoyed look on his face but smiled as soon as he saw Blaine. "Hey, I was begining to think you went with your parents or something."

"No, I was upstairs..um..sleeping" Blaine respoonded.

"Oh, a nap does sound pretty good right now." Kurt said with a smile "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No!" Blaine said a little to fast and loud.

"Umm...Ok..I guess just text me later then" Kurt said with a heartbroken look turning arounf to leave.

"That's not what I meant..I was thinking about maybe going for a walk or going to see a movie." Blaine said.

"How about we watch a movie here. I mean you have this giant house all to your self." Kurt said flirtatiously.

"No I'd rather get out of the house for a little bit how about a walk then we come back to watch a movie?" Blaine asked trying not to hurt Kurt.

"Umm yeah sure that sounds great" Kurt answered still looking a little hurt.

Blaine grabbed his jacket and stepped outside he forgot it was Februray when he asked Kurt to go on a walk but he quickly remembered when the cold breeze hit his face and he shivered.

"So dinner tomorrow?" Kurt asked

"Umm can't I'm busy sorry" Blaine responded trying to avoid eye contact.

"But, its our first Valentine's day together. Wait your not going to go serenade another guy at the GAP are you?" Kurt half-laughed at the end with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on really Kurt? Of course I'm not going to serenade another guy but I just have other things that came up." Blaine said still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh ok I guess I'll just see if Mercedes wants to hang out or something." Kurt said obviously hurt his boyfriend didn't want to spend Valentine's day together especially since Blaine's parents were out of town until Thursday and Valentines day was on Tuesday.

"No don't worry its ok." Kurt said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes but Blaine let it slip and asked "So how about we go back to my place for that movie now?"

"Sorry, I can't I just remembered I promisied Mercesdes a sleep over at her place."

The walk back to Blaine's house was filled with an awkward silence.

"Talk to you later?" Blaine asked before Kurt got into his car.

"Uhh...yeah sure I'll text you later" Kurt said climbing into his car. After Kurt turned the corner the tears began to fall and he pulled over.

'Sleep over at your place?'-K

'I thought you would be hanging out with your boyfriend? i thought his parents were out of town?'-M

'No, I'm on my way over'-K

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally got to Mercedes house he had finally stopped crying "What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"he said he has other plans tomorrow"

"But, its Valentines Day" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I know and he doesn't want to spend it with me" Kurt started crying again "maybe he is cheating on me-" Kurt was cut off by Mercedes " he isn't cheating on you he just got you back and I know for a fact he doesn't want to lose you again."

"Anyway I told him i would hang out with you tomorrow so how does dinner sound?" Kurt asked.

"Well I was planning on going to dinner with Jake, he is new and doesn't really know anybody so he asked me to go to dinner with him. But, you are more then welcome to join us"

"Wait why aren't you spending time with Sam on Valentines Day?" Mercedes gave him a look that said she obviously didn't want to talk about it so Kurt continued "I don't want to intrude"

"Kurt, your my best friend and I'm not letting you spend Valentines Day alone you are coming with us."

So it was decided Kurt was going to dinner with Mercedes and the cute new kid Jake for Valentines Day.

* * *

><p>Blaine sank down the door when he closed it, he hated hurting Kurt and thats exactly what he had just done. But, there was no way he could tell him the truth.<p>

Blaine got out his phone and brought up the contact list and scrolled down and clicked on a name.

'You can come out now'-B

With that Sam Evans came walking down the stairs shocked to see Blaine sitting there and walked over to him "Are you ok?"

"I just hate hurting and that is exactly what we are doing" Blaine answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"So have you talked to Blaine?" Mercedes asked on there way to Breadstix to meet with Jake.

"Uhh no I was supposed to text him yesterday but I didn't"

"Why not?"

"Well I was with you it wouldve been pretty rude to text Blaine don't you think?"

"You text him all the time when your with me and this time you didn't want to? You didn't want to tell him Jake was coming to dinner with us" Mercedes said pointing at him.

"Why does it matter that Jake is coming it's not a big deal I'm with Blaine"

"If it's not that big of a deal you would have told him which means you dont want him to know I mean if I were you I wouldn't tell him either Jake is super cute has the voice of an angel and he's gay"

"Ok so Blaine was a little jealous of Jake that's why I didn't say anything can we just drop it" Kurt asked pulling into the parking lot.

"For now" Mercedes said with a smile and a wink. "It looks like Jakey is already here."

"Then lets not waste anymore time talking about this and go in there to meet up with him" Kurt replied somewhat harshly.

"Calm yourself Kurt I'm just messing with you but you had the right idea come on we don't want to leave him in there by himself," and with that they walked into Breadstix and found the table Jake was at. "Mind if we join you?"

"We?" Jake asked then he looked up and he met Kurt's eyes and his jaw dropped slightly but he was quick to realize and started to talk "oh hey Kurt I didn't think you would be joining us today."

"Yeah, neither did I" Kurt whispered under his breath but then said out loud "well do you mind if I join anyway?"

"Oh please sit" Jake said with a smile

"Thanks" Kurt said sitting in the booth next to Mercedes.

"Are they here yet?" Sam asked Blaine from behind the curtains at Breadstix.

Blaine stuck his head out and froze for a second "I don't see Mercedes but it looks like my boyfriend decided to come with Jake" he said his name laced with venom "oh wait Mercedes is over there talking to Santana and Brittney."

"Well who's going to go first?" Sam asked

"You can go first and after you talk to 'Cedes I'll sing to Kurt." Blaine answered still glaring at Jake.

"Hey," Sam said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder they were both dresses in tuxedos just to be even more romantic "don't worry as soon as he sees you he will forget all about Jake and come running back to you" Sam said with a smile.

"He shouldn't even be here with him! I should be the one sitting out there with him"

"I didn't know you got so jealous" Sam joked.

"Yeah, well what if I said Mercedes was out there with Shane how would you feel!"

"Ok that was completely uncalled for so before you say anything more you regret I'm going to go do what we came here for" Sam said and with that he grabbed the microphone and walked out from behind the curtains.

"Hey" Mercedes said walking over to the table Brittney and Santana were at.

"Hey Cedes what are you doing here?" Santana asked

"Oh I'm just here with Kurt and Jake."

"Wait I thought Kurt and Jake were dolphins" Brittney said and before Mercedes could respond she heard a familiar voice and her head snapped up to the stage.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone I just have things to say and then you guys can go back to your dates" Sam smiled that charming smile and his eyes were shining but you could tell he was nervous. "and I'm not very good with words so just enjoy." He locked eyes with Mercedes and his face lit up even more if that was possible "this is for you" he nodded to the band who nobody had even noticed and somebody brought out his guitar to him then music started playing.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa<br>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
>I tried<em>

_I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation  
>For what I'm feeling inside<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder<em>

_Today is a winding road  
>Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know<br>Whoa  
>Today I'm on my own<br>I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
>I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)<em>

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
>And longing for the breeze<br>I need to step outside  
>Just to see if I can breathe<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe theres a way out<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
>I'm wrapped up in vines<br>I think we'll make it out  
>But you just gotta give me time<br>Strike me down with lightning  
>Let me feel you in my veins<br>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa<em>

Sam put his guitar down, jumped off the stage and walked to Mercedes grabbing her hand and singing to make sure she knew this song was for her. Her heart was racing and she was pretty sure everyone could hear it over the music.__

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder, and I said<br>Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder  
>So bring on the rain<br>Oh baby bring on the pain  
>And listen to the thunder<em>

When the song finished Sam looked more nervous then when he had started but he wasn't done yet he had the determined look in his eye and Mercedes saw it so she didn't say anything but wait for the applause to slow so he could continue his speech.

"Mercedes, I know you have shot me down like ten times now but I love you and I will never stop fighting for you I understand that you don't want to hurt me but you're hurting me by not letting us be together and I know that if we were together you wouldn't hurt me I trust you not only with my heart but with my life and I will do anything to get you back so please...Will you go out with me?" Sam looked so hopefull and Mercedes knew she couldn't refuse.

"I love you too"

"Is that a yes" Sam asked way too happy for his own good.

"That is a yes" Mercedes smiled at him and the next thing she knew he was so close that she could feel his breath against her lips and he whispered an I love you before leaning in farther to press their lips together and Breadstix once again broke out into applause.

"How am I supposed to beat that?" Blaine said out loud to himself. He took a deep breath and walked to the curtains and when he looked out he saw Kurt and Jake laughing and smiling. "Ok Blaine, its now or never don't sych yourself out you got this...oh wow I'm talking to myself" and with that Blaine grabbed the mic and walked out to the stage...

**A/N IM SO BEYOND SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE HAD SO MUCH GOING ON SO IF I MESS UP ON ANYTHING OR IT DIDNT MAKE SENSE ITS BECAUSE I HAD MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WROTE FOR A WHILE BUT I HAD A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND JUST CAME BACK TO FINISH IT...ALSO IM LOOKING FOR A NEW KLAINE FANFIC TO READ I LIKE THE LONGER BOOKS SO IF ANYBODY HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE SHARE AND IVE ALREADY READ A LOT OF THEM LIKE **_**'DALTON' **_**AND **_**'WARBLING AND OTHER DALTON MISHAPS'**_** OK SO IM DONE WITH THIS AUTHORS NOTE AND IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF KLAINE...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT WISH I DID**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know its been a really long time since i updated I had an internship that just ended and now I'm having health problems plus school is about to start I will try to update tomorrow but I dont have anything planned for the next chapter so i dont know. all i have planned is some songs i want to use I was thinking about finding somebody to take over the story who can update it more often so if anybody wants to just private message me... also any suggestions for songs or anything just message me. Sorry again I hope you enjoy...its just a short fluffy chapter**

* * *

><p>Blaine hooked up his guitar, took a deep breath, started strumming on his guitar and walked on to the stage. "So I know I'm a couple people short for this song but, there is a certain reason I'm singing it and to a certain person. I just want you to know" he looked right at Kurt to see him staring right back with a confused look on his face "I love you so much and I know we've been fighting a lot and most of it has been my fault so this is an apology and the best way I know to show you how much you mean to me. So enjoy." Blaine winked at Kurt who was now smiling at him with shining eyes.<p>

_Oh, oh  
>When the visions around you<br>Bring tears to your eyes  
>And all that surrounds you<br>__Are secrets and lies  
>I'll be your strength<br>I'll give you hope  
>Keeping your faith when it's gone<br>The one you should call  
>Was standing there all along<em>

_And I will take you in my arms_  
><em>And hold you right where you belong<em>  
><em>Til' the day my life is through<em>  
><em>This I promise you<em>  
><em>This I promise you<em>

_I've loved you forever_  
><em>In lifetimes before<em>  
><em>And I promise you never<em>  
><em>Will you hurt anymore<em>  
><em>I give you my word<em>  
><em>I give you my heart<em>  
><em>This is a battle we've won<em>  
><em>And with this vow<em>  
><em>Forever has now begun<em>

At this point Blaine started walking slowly towards Kurt and somehow his smile got even bigger and tears were visible in his eyes. _  
><em>

_Just close your eyes each loving day  
>And know this feeling won't go away<br>Til' the day my life is through  
>This I promise you<br>This I promise you_

_Over and over I thought_  
><em>When I hear you call<em>  
><em>Without you in my life, baby<em>  
><em>I just wouldn't be living at all<em>

_And I will take you in my arms_  
><em>And hold you right where you belong<em>  
><em>Til' the day my life is through<em>  
><em>This I promise you, babe<em>

Blaine set his guitar aside at this point and it was now just his voice filling the air which somehow made the meaning even more special. He walked up to Kurt and held out his hands. Kurt grabbed them and scooted out the booth and Blaine got down on one knee and pulled the ring box he had in his pocket. Kurt's eyes flew open and Blaine had to hold back a chuckle while finishing the song._  
><em>

_Just close your eyes each loving day  
>And know this feeling won't go away<br>Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<em>

_Every word I say is true_  
><em>This I promise you<em>  
><em>Ooh, I promise you<em>

"Blaine…" Kurt started but then Blaine interrupted him.

"Hold on Kurt can I just finish what I have to say?" Kurt nodded so he continued "I picked that song for a reason because its everything I wanted to promise to you" Blaine opened the ring box to show a white gold ring with three aquamarine stones buried in it and the word 'courage' on it "with this ring and no it's not an engagement ring." They both laughed a little "It's a promise ring and it's my promise to you because I love you more than anything else in this world so" Blaine finished holding the ring up a little.

Kurt was silent a moment while he wiped his tears away "Will you put it on me?"

Blaine smiled stood up and pulled the ring out of the box. Kurt gave him his hand and he pushed the ring up his finger. Once the ring was on he pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear "I love you Kurt more than anything"

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said pulling out of the hug "so are you going to join us for dinner you don't mind do you Jake?" They both looked over to the table to see he wasn't there and he frowned for a second looking around the restaurant for him and shrugging when he didn't see him then he noticed a not a napkin at the table he picked it up and read it;

_Figured I would let you spend the rest of Valentine's Day together and I knew if I didn't slip out now you wouldn't have let me leave but its really not a big deal. Tell Blaine the song was great and he must be really brave to sing to his boyfriend in a crowded diner in the middle of Ohio. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of dinner. _

_-Jake_

"Well Jake left and he said your song was great and also to enjoy the rest of our day." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and looked back up at Kurt "Well then would you let me accompany you to finishing your meal?"

"Blaine, do you really think I would ever say no? Especially after you just serenaded me in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Come on sit down you goof."


End file.
